Interlude
by Kaist
Summary: In which Chrom bonks his head, Lissa partially heals it, and there is a family resemblance. [chrom/fem!robin, short and sweet]


Robin sighed, taking a place by Chrom's side. He and Vaike had ended their latest match in a double knockout, which Robin suspected to be the closest Vaike would ever get to beating the top Shepherd. Across from her sat Lissa. The girl was muttering all kinds of untoward things as she waved her staff over her brother- there were some things Lissa would never understand, and Chrom and Vaike's... rivalry was one of them.

Of course, nobody _else _got it either.

But it wasn't exactly uncommon to have inexplicable friendships among the Shepherds, and to be honest, there were far more frightening friendships and rivalries afoot in the camp than a simple case of bash brothers. Robin shuddered at the thought of, say, Henry and Tharja becoming partners in crime- the twin Morgans were more than enough chaos when Lucina was around, dragging their serious sister into all kinds of crazy schemes. In fact-

Robin sighed. She could hear her future children raising a racket in the distance. "They've really got to make that pit trap just a _little _more obvious," she murmured to herself, but since all the yelling didn't sound pained, she decided not to go over and examine the situation. Of course she was proud that her children had managed to maintain such a trap _and _move it around the camp, but really, it was getting to be so well disguised that people wouldn't even spot it-

Chrom suddenly groaned. Robin and Lissa both came back to attention, watching the blue-haired swordsman open his eyes. He looked up at them, confused for a moment, but he then sighed as he realized what had happened.

"There are better places to take a nap than here," Robin said impulsively, and offered her husband her hand. Chrom grinned in acknowledgment and took it, grateful for the support. His head was still reeling- it was never a good idea to crash into Vaike at full speed.

"Thank you, Robin." He paused, groaning again as he felt the bump on his head. Lissa had reduced the swelling, but it was best to let it heal up on its own- it would keep him and Vaike from immediately locking horns. "Remind me to never listen to Vaike..."

Lissa scowled at him. "You'd better not do it again, because I'm not healing you next time." Her words lacked venom, and under two knowing gazes, she crumbled and smiled in fond exasperation. "Okay, okay, I will. But try not to hit your head until it's healed, okay?"

Chrom coughed.

_"Okay?" _Lissa repeated.

"Yes, Lissa," he said dutifully. "Thank you. Truly."

"You're my brother," Lissa said cheerfully. "And my commander," she said as an afterthought. "Just try to take care of yourself."

"I will." He dipped his head graciously and watched her take off in Frederick's direction. He paused, a wistful look overtaking his features. "You know, Robin, she looks a lot like..."

"I know," Robin acknowledged, taking his hand. She squeezed gently. "You do too. You're related, after all."

"Do I?" As far as the blue-haired swordsman had noticed, he took more after his father. It wasn't the most wonderful of comparisons. His mood darkened, a frown making its way onto his face.

_"Yes," _the tactician emphasized. She scanned his face, recognizing well the hint of sadness in those two simple words. Chrom and Emmeryn's close bond had been immediately evident to anyone with eyes. "I see her influence in your actions. She would be proud of you. But you mustn't forget that you're also _you, _not Emmeryn. The exalt loved you as you are... and you're a good man, a good leader."

He seemed surprised by her words, brows furrowing in thought. Finally he shook his head with a smile. "You see right to the core of me. You really are my other half."

"O-oh," Robin stuttered, cheeks warming at the sudden compliment. She smiled. A year later, and he still had the same effect on her. "...It's the same way for me," she said softly. "You... hold my heart."

The grin he gave her was boyishly happy. He took her hand again. "Take the lead," he told her. "I'll go anywhere you go."

She laughed and walked forward.


End file.
